Species List
Here is the list of species currently allowed in Osaka Gakuin #42. Playable Species Species you can make a character for. *'Neutral Species' **Normal Humans - The powerless population of the humans. They make up most of the human population. **Māji - Humans with physical traits and abilities of an animal, with some cases being able to make sounds of their animal side. All Māji also have the innate ability to turn portions of their body into the animal that they share traits with, which gains them a natural ability or feature of that animal. Though, it causes pain and has a cooldown depending on the size of the transformation. ***Mammalian - Practially most land animals, they typically have better speed and nightvision ***Avian - This includes normal birds and foul, they can have functional wings as a physical trait and tend to have better overall eyesight ***Reptilian - scaled Maji that fall under various lizard types. They are quite flexible, some even able to climb up walls and limitedly run on water. Tend to be cold-blooded however, but can regrow limbs and are able to see their environment more clearly. ***Insectoid - Nearly any insect or bug that can be thought up may fall into here, most tending to be somewhat unsettling and unnerving to look at for that very reason. What they're given largely depends on what type they are, they're versatility covering most things. *'Technological Species' **Cyborgs - Humans who, for one reason or another, have replaced entire body parts with robotic or cybernetic machines. Common replacements are limbs, muscles, eyes, and even sections of the brain. **Psychics - Special humans born with innate abilities of the mind, such as psychokinesis and telepathy. The abilities one is born with seems to vary, a wide array of them all recorded. However, psychics are born with a set amount of psychic abilities, not being able to gain anymore after birth. **Androids - Beings that are made artificially through technology, their bodies being artificial as well. A.I. control these bodies, having emotions and human capabilities. While some may have human consciousness implanted into them, this is a largely race occurrence. Androids are incapable of using magic. **Technological Users: People who use Technology for mundane normal purposes, or for specified purposes such as hacking or combat. ***Kanos - People who have gotten Biotic implants to increase their physical capabilities, such as Speed, Strength, Durability, and so on. ***Divers - People who use implants installed into their nervous system to use their minds to hack, access, or utilize the internet and electronic devices in normal life, jobs, or extracurricular activities. Alternatively, full body suits, gloves, or prosthetics may be used as well. *'Arcane Species' **Elementals - Creatures who are the embodiment of the elements, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, and anything in between, such as Ice and Magma. Ever so occasionally, this can include the rare Wood or Metal Elementals. Creatures like this also have the illusionary ability to appear human and still use their abilities. The more they use their ability, the more of their true form shows. **Fae - A magical species that have long since resided on Earth, staying hidden from the other species until developments nearly a hundred years ago. Now, the Fae are free to co-exist, though rarely step out from their domains to roam the rest of the world. **Aoquids - Varying fishlike humanoids with a deep history and connection regarding the oceans. Ranging from technological to magical variants, they primarily use magic related to water and share many features with fish whilst retaining signs of humanity. **Homunculi - Beings that are made artificially through magical means. They have no set purpose, often times their existences being solely for one task and one task alone. However, some Homunculi are made as people, complexities and emotions placed inside them. Homunculi are typically physically weaker than other races, yet magically stronger as they’re made of magic. **Magic users - Humans who delve into the arcane arts. ***Guardian spirits - Spirits that work along side a human as an ally, by using objects or the human themselves as a domain. These guardian spirits can sometimes take a physical form if they are powerful enough, and can make the object or person in question more effective. ***Elemental Wizards - Humans who can use elemental arcane arts. These elements fall under Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and everything in-between, such as Ice and Lava. Plus the Eastern Wood and Metal. Although a bit uncommon, though not rare, also fall under Light and Shadow. ***Legacies - Humans who have inherited their arcane powers through either lineage or divine blessing. Tend to hold great power and blessings. ***Necromancers - People who focus on magic revolving around death. They specialize in reanimation of the dead, as well as draining the vitality of others temporarily for themselves. ***Artificers - Mages that specialize in handling and creating magical tools, artifacts, and enchantments. Their magic mostly focuses on physical enhancement, repair, and the occasional alchemy. ***Alchemist - Delve into active creation as compared to Artificers with their static creation. Focus on the creation of artificial life through magic, such as familiars and Homunculi. Some dive into transmutation as well as the brewing of potions, giving beneficial or detrimental effects to people rather than objects. *'Supernatural Species' **Angels - Creatures of the Heavens who are of light and heavenly magic. They have the aspects of typical angels (wings, halo, etc.), and uphold themselves as the epitome of all that is good and holy, acting as the very idealism of justice and purity. **Demons - Creatures of Hell who delve in Unholy arts and wield them, often giving them a rich variety of twisted effects. Demon appearances are a dime a dozen, the Unholy energies of Hell warping them. Tend to dive into the Seven Sins to gain further power and prestige amongst their demonic peers. **Vampires - Creatures of the night who are undead, primarily taking the blood of others for themselves in order to survive. They have fangs to do this neatly, but other options may vary. Most are associated in Vampiric groups that call themselves "Families" for appearances, tending to hold great influence. However, some Vampires choose to wander on their own. **Kitsune - Long living fox spirits who have resided in the island of Japan before the actual country was founded. Their power is largely determined by the amount of tails they have, going to a total of 9. They look human for the most part, though their tails and ears can be seen if the kitsune allows. Kitsune wield powerful fire magic, and can use illusion magic that ranges greatly depending on their amount of tails. **Ghosts - Souls of the deceased, remaining on the living plane due to intense lingering emotions, sheer strength of will, an unfinished task, because they're trapped in the physical plane, because they stayed by some form of magic, or a myriad of other reasons. Spiritual Arts offer certain each Ghost peculiar abilities unique to their class, said class depending on the specifics of their death. **Deities - Powerful divine beings that rule from affair. This is a loose term, however, as most are not able to directly interact with humanity. Even then, the few that can don't do much. Act more as overseers of sorts in humanity's affairs, though are rare to intervene in present time. Non-Playable Species Species you cannot make a character for. *'Genies' - Alternatively also called Djinn, powerful spirits that control wind and are capable of altering reality. A fiendish race that was long ago defeated and sealed in lamps, scattered around the world and doomed to become the wish-granting slaves of whoever holds them. While sounding useful, most of these lamps have been lost in time or destroyed as many feared their power, and are mostly believed to be nothing more but a myth. If one should be encountered, chances of escaping alive are little. It’s better to talk your way out than combat against a being who can turn you into a duck. Monster Species Species that are considered animalistic and dangerous * 'Zombies '- Undead beings summoned and made through Necromancy, or sometimes spread through disease. Typically summoned in large hordes and used as fodder. Don't have much, if any, intelligence to them, complete slaves to their summoner. Powerful variations can be summoned by capable Necromancers, some Zombies even being high-class beings brought back from the dead. * (Tyrant somethingy) - Placeholder words for scary brine worm Tamable Species Species that can be taken in as a pet or used for mundane tasks *Convenience **Technological: ***Mecha Pack-Bat - placeholder words **Magical: ***Squishy - A very useful creature, that the general populace has found many different uses, ranging from food/water, garbage disposal, pest control, etc. **Supernatural: ***Pack-bat - A rather "easily" tamable creature, useful for moving large amounts of cargo. Easily tamable refers to the simplicity in regards to taming the creature. *Typical House pets **Technology: ***Robots - Can for the most part look like just about anything with the right materials, though the max allowed on school-grounds to be considered a pet is 3 feet. **Magical: ***Golems - Small, artificially made constructs from varying materials that range from a few inches tall to about 3 feet. They don't do much besides trudge around and do small tasks, yet some find them endearing. ***Slimes - Small globs of sentient goo that jumps and plops around, jumping and plopping really being the only thing they're capable of. For odd reasons, many tend to find them adorable. **Supernatural: ***Sentient Objects - Common objects that are enchanted to act sentient and can follow orders. The popular choice for this includes brooms, ***Misplaced Energy - These spirits appear as adorable balls of fluff or white smoke, they are as loving and loyal as most dogs and can phase through solid objects on command or at will ***Animal Spirits - These wayward pets have yet to pass on for whatever reason or other. They act just like a normal house pet, simply more ghostly.Category:Service